


Parent Teacher Night

by TylerM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Isaac Feels, Isaac-centric, M/M, Puppy Isaac, cute Isaac, embarrassed isaac, just a cute fluffy thing, omg, parent teacher interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Four Times Derek Manages to Embarrass Isaac and One Time he's Okay About it'. </p><p>Its parent teacher night at Beacon Hills, what could possibly go wrong for Isaac with Derek attending? </p><p>- A short fluffy indulgent fic about Derek attending parent teacher night after I was rereading my story the other day. I apologize for the sickly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent Teacher Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly after I reread "Four Times" the other day and needed this. Is short, a bit OOC, ridiculous and just plain silly but I hope it makes your day a little fluffier. No need to read the other story but it won't hurt to check it out. Hope you enjoy!

Isaac is quickly pacing the school halls as fast as his long legs will take him, which apparently is quicker than most people, but not quite quick enough. He needs to find coach, his economics teacher ASAP before something terrible happens. Or translate something _mortifying_ happens, like Derek shows up and has a parent teacher interview.

Yes, its parent teacher night at Beacon High, and Isaac may have purposely not mentioned it to his guardian/person he lives with. The thing is, he didn’t think Derek would be interested, they live together and have a very weird domestic relationship but he wouldn’t fill in for parent surely.

He was Derek Hale.

To be honest, Isaac knows 100 percent he’s lying to himself. Of course Derek would want to go to parent teacher interview. He’d said so himself after the grades incident. It’s just, Isaac still has trouble accepting this new weird family he’s formed and he’s still waiting for Derek to pack up and kick him out for being annoying.

Instead, the absolute opposite has happened and now he has Derek talking to his teachers like a father would. Hell, Isaacs own father didn’t even show up to these things, Isaac can’t imagine what the hell is happening in the room right now but he knows it must be stopped before something embarrassed is spilled that he cant take back. He doesn’t believe Derek is above embarrassing the living daylights out of him as payback for not mentioning it.

Isaacs not even sure how his guardian found out about it, he’d been so careful not to mention anything to anyone. He’d been hanging out with Scott and Stiles before they’d both had to leave to accompany their parents to the interviews. Isaac had lagged behind for a while before finally entering the loft, to find Derek gone and a note on the kitchen fridge,

_Gone to parent/teacher interview you failed to mention, be home later._

With that, Isaac had all but run to the school.

“Hey Isaac, what’s got you in a hurry?” A voice very Stilinski asked and suddenly Isaac was stopped in his tracks but Stiles and the Sheriff. The Sheriff looked calmer than usual, having now being in on the super natural creatures haunting Beacon Hills, everything suddenly makes sense. And in a way it’s made Stiles and him closer than ever.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost kid,” The Sheriff laughs and Stiles rolls his eyes at the pathetic attempt at a joke.

Isaac swallows hard and stuffs his hands in his pockets self-consciously, it doesn’t matter how much time passes he still feels uneasy around certain male figures sometimes. He has a habit of trying to make his lanky frame as small as possible to try and not look offending. Instead it just comes across as tragic but Isaac can’t help it. Even if he knows the Sheriff is one of the most least likely people to ever lay a hand on him. He still can’t help shrinking into himself and by the pitiful look the older man shots him he hasn’t missed it.

“No sir, I just have to fine Derek,” He replies stiffly.

The Sheriff frowns at the sir and is about to address it before Stiles starts cackling, “Is Derek at parent teacher interview? Like a dad? Like, he’s talking to coach about economics right now? Oh god can you imagine how uncomfortable he must look, can we take pictures?”

The Sherriff rolls his eyes and wacks his son on the head lightly, “It’s nice that he’s here for Isaac,”

Stiles is still sniggering but Isaac smiles sheepishly, “It is, I’m just not sure how he found out about them. I didn’t tell him, I hope he’s not mad…” he trails off uneasy and Stiles stops laughing.

The Sheriff sighs and takes a hesitant step closer to the boy, resting a very gentle hand on the his shoulder which he doesn’t flinch at, he’s very proud of himself, “He came into the station today to sort some stuff out, and I might have accidently let it slip about the interviews. He didn’t seem mad Isaac, just disappointed you didn’t mention anything. He’s your guardian now remember?”

Isaac frowns, disappointed is even worse than mad.

The Sherriff seems to sense his discontent, “Its fine Isaac, nobody’s mad. He just wants to know how you’re going, check up on you.”

Isaac forces a timid smile, still getting used to the whole caring thing and not locked in a freezer thing.

“I’m going to go and find him,” Isaac says and with that makes his way down the hall away from the very loving but awkward embrace he can feel the Sheriff wants to pull him into. Better to move along before the hugging starts, Isaac loves a good Stilinski hug but they’re always very overwhelming and consuming. He can’t afford to be distracted right now.

He doesn’t have to look far before he sees Derek coming out of the economics room with the coach on his heels and Isaac stops in his tracks. The most concerning thing about the whole ordeal is Derek’s content laughter that seems to be flowing through both of them, like they’re sharing a joke.

Isaac stomach drops, none of this means anything good for him he can just feel it.

“Isaac,” The coach greets him and when Derek turns to him his smile is far more of a knowing smirk and all eyebrows. It’s exactly the looks Derek gives him before he’s about to be tickle attacked awake when he falls asleep on the couch, and Isaac has a very love hate relationship with it.

“Hey pup, you didn’t have to come by I said I had it handled,” Derek greets easily his tone anything but the normal one he’s used to, instead charismatic and easy going, the one he uses when he wants to win people over and knows he can, “Coach was just telling me how well you’ve been doing this semester, I’m impressed.”

Isaac blushes profoundly. Derek did not just call him pup in front of coach, that’s mortifying and Isaac is going to kill him. The coach coaxes his head to the side a little in amusement, but doesn’t comment on it. Thank god.

“Not only is he doing extremely well in my class Isaac is one of the best players on the team, but of course you know that I’ve seen you at almost every game,” The coach retaliates.

Every game actually, Derek hasn’t missed one since he’s lived with him.

Isaac doesn’t correct anyone.

“Seems like all your teachers have nothing but good things to say about you,” Derek smiles brightly at Isaac and he would very much like to dig a hole right now. Having Derek beam at him like a terrible proud parent is nauseating on about 20 different levels.

“Of course, Lahey is absolutely no trouble at all. Really come out of his shell the last couple of months. Right kid?” The coach turns to him and Isaac can feel the loaded question behind it, how he’s better now that he’s dads gone and nobody to put him down all the time. Isaac just nods instead. It’s been months and Isaac is honestly sick of people telling him he’s safe and accepted now.

He knows that.

He thinks people would probably believe him more if he didn’t act so timid at loud noises and try to hide his 6 foot frame in on himself. It’s not his fault though, he can’t always help it. 

Seemingly happy with just a nod coaches grin widens and turns into something resembling the Cheshire cat, “Actually Lahey, I remember teaching old Derek here lacrosse. He was on the team a while ago as well, a right terror he was to,” The coach grins and pats Derek on the back.

The look Derek gives Isaac is a mix between sheepish and embarrassed and Isaac has never seen his Alpha look self-conscious in his life, “This is true,” He admits.

“I think I remember him trying to pick up girls more than playing lacrosse if we’re being honest,” He laughs.

Derek now had the decency to look sheepish as hell and if Isaac didn’t know any better he’d see the colour in his cheeks rising, “That was one time,” He laughs.

Isaac is feeling very out of place right now, this is a complete side of Derek he’d never seen even though he shouldn’t be so surprised. Derek has done nothing but be nice to him and surely Derek did have some kind of a life before it was invaded by teenage werewolves.

“Anyway, it was great seeing you again Hale. I assume I’ll see you at the game on Friday?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Derek replies and the two men shake hands, and then him and Derek are on their way out, a steady hand on Isaacs back leading the way.

It’s silent for a moment as they walk the halls, before Derek turns to him, “How did you get here?”

Isaac blushes and shuffles his feet, “Ran.” He admits.

Derek shakes his head in disbelief, “Come on my cars outside.”

“So you saw all my teachers?” Isaac asked while getting into the passenger seat, cringing when Derek smirks at him.

“Yes I did,” He replies cryptically.

“Right,”

“Right,” Derek mimics.

Isaac rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. He knows Derek’s doing this on purpose, he does when he wants Isaac to initiate the conversation. Something about Derek refusing to have one sided conversations and Isaac needs to learn to communicate what he wants better, Derek’s not going to do it for him. Isaac liked it better when he didn’t have to communicate with anyone if he’s being honest.

“Don’t pout,” Derek reprimands grinning at him and Isaac goes red when he realises that he is in fact pouting like a stubborn child.

“Fine, go on then. How was parent teacher interview? What did they say?” Isaac asks a heavy sigh lingering in his tone.

Derek laughs gripping the wheel with ease and giving him a smirk, “They were all lovely, you’re doing well in all of your classes. The teachers love you, you don’t cause any disturbances except the occasional with Scott and Stiles. But overall they’re happy you’re just participating more. Every teacher I meet said you’ve come out of your shell the last couple of months and they’re very proud of you. I don’t know why you were afraid to tell me about it in the first place. I wouldn’t have sat there and let any teacher tell me what I didn’t already know anyway.”

Isaac hits his head on the back of the car seat moodily, “I wasn’t afraid.”

Derek smirks at him, but then turns serious, “Look Isaac I know in the past these things have not been your favourite but you have to know that I would never - “ but he’s cut off by Isaac groaning like a petulant teenager,

“Can we like, not do this again? Please?” Isaac has had Derek tell him enough times that he and no male will ever be like his father again and he has nothing to fear when it comes to grades. Isaac doesn’t want to sit through another humiliating speech on how everybody loves him. He gets it. Sort of.

“Fine,” Derek sighs, “We won’t. But I wouldn’t keep having to if you just believed me.”

Isaac shuffles in his seat, “I do. It’s just weird, I didn’t tell you about parent teacher interview cause it’s weird. And you’d do everything in your power to embarrass me, which you did by the way. Pup? Coach is never going to forget that.”

Derek lets out a hearty laugh, “Your English teacher particularly thought it was adorable, English will be fun on Monday,” He grins over.

Isaac groans, “You did not.”

“That’s payback for not telling me,” Derek smiles.

Isaac groans but it’s not as moody as he’d like, stupid Derek and his ability to know just how to embarrass him.

They stop off for Chinese on the way home and order enough for Peter who is reading on the couch, “Well look whose home. How were pups interviews?” He asks as they all settle themselves at the table and Isaac gawks at him.

“You knew?” Isaac asks.

“I tried to convince Derek to let me come, embarrassing you is one of my favourite hobbies. And scaring teachers,” He shrugs easily and Isaac feels very outnumbered right now.

Nobody particularly likes Peter but they’ve grown to tolerate him somewhat and he’s been less annoying than usual, easily settling into the role of Isaacs second care giver. Even if it’s extremely weird to think of Peter in any kind of paternal role because he’s a crazed, psychopathic killer.

Derek smirks, “The interviews were fine, Isaac is passing all his classes fine and all the teachers love him,”

Peter grins and reaches over to pinch Isaacs cheek which he pushes away mortified, “Of course they do how could they not with a face like that?”

Isaac glares at him and has to urge himself not to poke his tongue out at the male, because he knows that will cause more trouble than its worth.

“And pup is going to inform you on the next parent teacher night?” Peter suggests.

“Unless he wants me and Uncle Peter there he will,” Derek smirks.

Peter looks far too delighted in that suggestion that Isaac doesn’t even pretend not to looked shocked.

“You know what, I’m just going to move in with Scott, or Stiles. I’ve had enough of you two,” He says, although there’s no heart behind it. Their never is when he threatens to move out, he never would.

Derek belts out a laugh and stands to put his dish in the sink, messing up Isaacs hair on the way causing the younger to scowl and fix it, “As if the Sherriff and Mellissa wouldn’t be worse than us,”

Isaac chews his bottom lip for a second, he hadn’t thought of that.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Later that night when things had settled down dramatically, meaning Peter stopped making pup jokes and Isaac stopped blushing, Isaac settled down on the couch to finish up some homework. Not an hour into it he had given up and fallen asleep, legs tucked under him to make himself as small as possible.

Derek was standing at the kitchen, unaware he was staring at the boy who could somehow make a 6 foot frame seem so tiny. Obviously he’d had practice, much to Derek’s dismay. He continued to watch the boy for any signs of discomfort, Isaac was still prone to nightmares occasionally and he wouldn’t hesitate to pull him out of one if need be.

“If he catches you watching him he won’t be happy,” A deep voice startles him out of his trance and he grimaces sheepishly at Peter who is leaning against the counter smirking at him.

“I wasn’t staring,” He says sharply, even though they can both tell he’s lying.

Peter shrugs harmlessly, letting it go.

“So you decided to go today even though there’s a clear reason Isaac didn’t tell you about it,” Peter probed.

Derek huffed slightly, “He needs to know he can tell me things like that, I’m not his father.”

Peter nodded, “He knows that. I think it’s just, habit by now. Habits are hard to break,” Peter contemplates.

Derek sighs, “I know. I just don’t know how to make him not scared.”

“He’s much better then he used to be, doesn’t flinch when I pat him on the back anymore,” Peter says.

Derek doesn’t want to say it might have something to do with homicidal, killer uncle rather than freezer locking dad. But he doesn’t.

“He’s my beta. It’s my job to look out for him, make sure he’s safe,” Derek settles on.

Peter raises a mocking eyebrow, he doesn’t comment that they both know it goes far deeper than that. That Derek actually cares about the child’s wellbeing because he can see a little bit of himself in the boy. And nobody in their right mind thinks it’s okay the way Isaac was treated for a better part of his life, and Derek feels like he needs to make up for. Instead they left it go unsaid, and Peter claps his hand on Derek’s back.

“He’s lucky to have you. Really,” He adds and leaves to go upstairs.

Derek sighs, he’s not sure when his life got so domestic. But it’s a welcome change to its usual fast paced goings.

He approaches the sleeping boy, his figure curled up into himself and he notices Isaacs even breathing. Calm dreams, no nightmares. Good, he thinks to himself.

He contemplates leaving Isaac there, to sleep on the couch because he does look very content, cute and sleepy like that. But it doesn’t look very comfortable and he doesn’t want Isaac to hurt something while sleeping, and he’s worried Isaac might wake up at night scared where he is.

Instead, he knells by the teenager, who actually looks much younger like this, and pushes some hair away that’s fallen by his eyes.

“Isaac,” he whispers gently, shaking the boys shoulder while holding some pressure not to startle him awake.

Slowly Isaacs eyes open and he looks around like a lost puppy (yes he went there, Isaac is a puppy)  for a few moments before registering its Derek.

Before he can ask anything Derek stands up and takes Isaacs hands helping him up, “What?” Isaac askes still sleepy and confused.

Derek just shakes his head and tucks the boy closer to him, one of the only times Isaac will ever allow Derek to manhandle him so easily without protest. Derek pretends like he doesn’t love it.

“Bed time pup,” He says easily as Isaac gives him a confused look.

Isaac easily allows Derek to guide him to his room, and even allows Derek to help him into bed tucking the boy in gently.

“Goodnight pup,” Derek says quietly, Isaac already drifting back to sleep since not even being properly awake.

And with that he leaves the room, but leaves the door open a tiny bit.

Just in case Isaac needs him later.


End file.
